


Inflation's a Bitch

by csichick_2



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is shocked when he realizes just how much groceries cost these days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inflation's a Bitch

As Bucky helps Steve put away their groceries, his eyes land on the receipt at the bottom of the bag. “Holy shit,” he exclaims.

“I thought I had the bag that was in,” Steve says once he realizes what Bucky is looking at.

“How?” Bucky asks. “I know we eat more than most people, but still… how are groceries that fucking expensive?”

“Welcome to the twenty-first century, Buck,” Steve replies. “Inflation’s a bitch.”

“Inflation my ass,” Bucky grumbles as he scans the receipt. “Four dollars for a gallon of milk is not inflation. That’s highway robbery.”

“No highway robbery is what it costs to live in the old neighborhood these days,” Steve replies. “I looked at apartments there when I first woke up. About had a heart attack.”

“Was there anything left? From back then,” Bucky asks softly.

“More than I was expecting, but not enough,” Steve replies just as softly. “It all looked smaller too.”

“Well you are almost a foot taller than you were back then,” Bucky points out. “I’m sure even the Empire State Building looks smaller to you.”

“You’re such as asshole sometimes,” Steve mutters rolling his eyes.

“You love it,” Bucky says with a grin.

“You got me there,” Steve admits, pulling Bucky into a quick kiss. “And now stop bitching and finish helping me put this stuff away.”


End file.
